The Courtship
by kitsunelover
Summary: All that stands between Kuwabara and Yukina are overprotective!Hiei and the fact that Yukina doesn't know what love is... fortunately, Kuwabara has his personal charms and Kurama's romantic advice to aid him in his courtship. COMPLETE
1. He Declares His Intentions

_The Courtship_

__  
  
Disclaimer: I own YYH no more than I profit monetarily from fanfiction. Which is to say, not at all.  
  
A/N: Inspired by "Rocket Hanabi no Love Song," the duet between Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
Set after the anime/manga, in which Keiko and Kuwabara are at college, Kurama is working at his stepfather's company, and Hiei is Mukuro's right hand man.  
  
Any discrepancies with canon are entirely my fault. Some are intended in order for the story to work.  
  
. . .  
  
1. He Declares His Intentions  
  
"Careful, Yusuke," Kurama said warningly. "I think you've had enough alcohol for one night."  
  
"All aboard the good ship Lollipop!" a very inebriated Yusuke cried gaily in response, waving his sixth glass of beer so that it slopped over the sides. Little dancing men on the television cheered along. The reasoning behind Yusuke's babbling was no doubt in whatever inane movie he was watching.  
  
Kurama shot a glance at Hiei. "That goes for you, too."  
  
"I can hold my liquor," Hiei scoffed. "This idiot, on the other hand . . ." He gestured eloquently.  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow at Hiei. "I take it you're winning."  
  
"Of course I am. It would be hard _not_ to win against this idiot." Hiei smugly tapped the glass he was holding. "This is my twenty-fourth one."  
  
"I'd have thought that you wouldn't want to risk blunting your reflexes by consuming too much alcohol."  
  
"Hah! This weak ningen drink can't blunt _my_ reflexes!"  
  
Kurama sighed and turned back to his conversation with Yukina and Kuwabara. Though he disapproved of binge drinking, Hiei was perfectly sober, and probably wasn't going to suffer lasting damage, no matter how much he drank – mostly because Kurama was sure they would run out of alcohol before Hiei reached his limit.  
  
Yusuke had challenged Hiei to a drinking contest. At first the fire demon had scoffed and called him inane, but after continued egging, Hiei had given in. After all, he hated to be bested at anything, and he was very prideful.  
  
It did seem as though Hiei was winning by a huge margin. He smirked coolly at the tipsy Yusuke, and downed his twenty-fourth fizzing golden glass. Yusuke had invited Kurama to join in as well, but Kurama didn't feel the need to prove his masculinity like some other youkai did . . .  
  
Yusuke giggled at something Hiei said, spilling more beer down the front of his shirt. It was a good thing Keiko wasn't here to see this, Kurama thought; she was out on a night in the town with Shizuru. They'd invited Yukina, so there would be both a girls' and a boys' night out, but Hiei caught wind that Shizuru planned "checking out fine men's asses" as one of the night's activities. Expecting that they were probably going to expose his innocent sister to all sorts of lewd innuendo, he put his foot down on the proposal, and so here Yukina was, talking with Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
For all that, Kurama thought perhaps Hiei would have been better off letting Yukina go with the girls. Kuwabara was smiling foolishly at her, paying no attention to anything Kurama said, and from the constant suspicious glances Hiei threw that way, Kurama could tell he'd noticed.  
  
Summer vacation had just started. They were at a small party at Genkai's temple, which she had left to the Reikai Tantei when she died. Yukina had lived there alone, taking care of the huge place. Later, Kurama moved in with her after he had gotten a job at his stepfather's office because: one, Hiei wanted someone to look after his sister; and two, he didn't trust anyone else to do it. Yukina and Kurama were rarely alone together, however, because Hiei was forever checking up on them, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru visited all the time.  
  
Kurama nodded at Kuwabara, who was prattling about some award he'd won at college, most likely to impress Yukina.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink," and by this he meant a nice, non-alcoholic soda, not like what _some_ people were imbibing. "Do either of you want me to get something for you?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a coke or something," Kuwabara said, barely looking at him.  
  
"No, thank you," said Yukina, smiling. She was still holding a half-full cup of tea.  
  
Kurama made his way over to the drinks, pouring soft drinks for Kuwabara and himself. As he returned, he was suddenly conscious of an empty silence. Yusuke, beer clutched loosely in his hand, was staring at Kuwabara and Yukina. He followed Yusuke's gaze to the corner where they were standing.  
  
Kuwabara was holding both of Yukina's hands in his own. "And what I mean to say, Yukina, is that . . . I love you."  
  
He was looking earnestly into her eyes, and Kurama could tell that she wasn't untouched. Before she could say anything, however, Hiei jumped in.  
  
"Stay away from her," he growled, glaring up at Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara looked bewildered, then outraged. "It's none of your business if I want to go out with Yukina!"  
  
"It's my business if an imbecile wants to court – to court someone who's too good for him!" Hiei snarled back, slamming his twenty-fifth glass of beer on the table.  
  
"What – unless _you_ want to date her too?" Kuwabara's indignant expression changed instantly to one of near-hysterical laughter. Kurama could tell that if Kuwabara started laughing, then he'd really be in trouble. He moved to intervene, but Yukina made it unnecessary.  
  
"I don't think he does," Yukina said simply. "I think he's just being protective of his sister."  
  
Both Hiei and Kuwabara turned white.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke set their drinks down unsteadily. There was total silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei began in a low and very scary tone.  
  
"I didn't tell Yukina anything!" Kurama was just as stunned that Yukina knew.  
  
Hiei turned on Yusuke, who was rather pale himself. He shook his head feebly. "Not me, man."  
  
Meanwhile, Kuwabara was repeatedly choking out, "Sister? His sister?"  
  
"Hiei," said Yukina gently, putting her hand on his arm, "I figured it out for myself a long time ago. There were clues . . . you were always there to protect me. Between my intuition - and the bond that twins share, I realized that you were my brother. I never said anything because you didn't, and I supposed that you had reasons for keeping your silence."  
  
"Oh," said Hiei, blinking with the air of one who has been hit very hard on the head and can't quite believe it. Then he shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. "I – I regret that I haven't been a better –," he began stiffly.  
  
"Oh," sighed Yukina, moving quickly to enfold him in a tight embrace, "don't say that."  
  
Hiei's eyes were round over Yukina's shoulder, but then he smiled a little and his arms tightened around her slightly.  
  
_How touching_. Kurama and Yusuke exchanged knowing looks. Poor Kuwabara, though, was still sputtering in the background.  
  
When the twins broke free from each other at last, Kurama grinned at Hiei. "So much for your secret, Hiei. Nothing can overcome the power of women's intuition."  
  
Yusuke was giggling again, but this time, as far as things were concerned, it seemed that he had a perfectly justified reason to be happy.  
  
The corners of Hiei's mouth twitched. "I think," he said quietly to Yukina, "that I have something which needs to be returned to you." He slipped off one of the hiriuseki around his neck and was about to place it in Yukina's palm when she stopped him.  
  
"Put it around my neck," she said. "We should both wear our teargems."  
  
Hiei did as she instructed.  
  
Kurama could see that Kuwabara was crushed. He had mustered all his courage to make this declaration of love tonight, but it had turned into a joyful reunion between Yukina and her long-lost brother – who just happened to be Hiei. Not that he wasn't happy for her – no, Kuwabara was far too chivalrous. Kurama could entirely understand, however, the dejected look on Kuwabara's face.  
  
Yukina smiled one last time at Hiei, then turned her delighted face towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't worry, Kazuma, I haven't forgotten you."  
  
A small grunt from Hiei's direction told them all that he wasn't quite happy that she hadn't.  
  
"I'm very happy that you love me, Kuwabara, and I love you too."  
  
They could all see Kuwabara's leaping joy written on his face. It seemed as though her words had temporarily wiped her unfortunate relations from his mind.  
  
"Just like I love Hiei, and Yusuke, and Kurama, and everyone else."  
  
Kuwabara's smile dropped off his face. Hiei, on the other hand, appeared relieved. Yusuke, still drunk, moved over to throw his arm around Yukina's shoulders and sang off-key, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family . . ."  
  
"Unless you want to die an extremely painful death, I suggest you get your hands off my sister," Hiei said calmly to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke froze for a second, then hastily removed his arm. Kurama grinned at the familiar sight of overprotective Hiei.  
  
"No, Yukina," Kuwabara struggled, trying to find the right words. "I know that you love Yusuke, and Kurama . . . and Hiei," he added grudgingly, "but what I feel for you – and what I hope you can feel for me – is different."  
  
Yukina looked politely puzzled.  
  
"My love for you is like . . . the earth-shattering, heaven-moving passion found in romantic movies!" Kuwabara shook a fist to accentuate his point. Yusuke sniggered at his flowery prose, while Kurama could barely disguise his wince. Hiei seemed murderous once more.  
  
Yukina's expression alone had not changed.  
  
"Romantic?" she repeated. "What's 'romantic'?" 

. . .  
  
A/N: No, Yukina's not an idiot. There's actually a very good reason why she should have no idea what Kuwabara's talking about, which will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Constructive criticism and complimentary comments very welcome.


	2. She is Approached

2. She is Approached

. . .

It wasn't a very pleasant sort of party after that. Hiei had announced his intention to punch Kuwabara's face in, only taking it back when Yukina reprimanded him.

Looking at Hiei's fierce scowl, Kuwabara's evident confusion, and of course, Yusuke's intoxicated state, Kurama suggested, "Perhaps I should go take a drive with Kuwabara and Yusuke while you and Hiei talk. I'm sure you have plenty of things to discuss."

Yukina readily assented, and Kurama hustled Yusuke and Kuwabara outside.

Yusuke staggered into the back, and Kurama was about to let Kuwabara get in the driver's seat when he saw the stunned, depressed expression on his face. No, perhaps it wouldn't be wise to put someone so shaken behind the wheel.

"I'll drive," he said curtly, guiding Kuwabara towards the passenger side. He withdrew the keys from Kuwabara's shirt pocket and started the ignition.

No one ever got a chance to explain to Yukina what "romantic" meant. But she wasn't the only one who wanted explanations.

"I don't understand," Kuwabara said blankly, glowing yellow patches sliding across his face as they drove under streetlamps. "What does she – I mean – how can she not know - ?"

"She's trying to get the message across that she's not interested," Yusuke giggled from the rear.

"No . . . it can't be!" Kuwabara moaned. "Can it?" he asked Kurama pleadingly.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense that she doesn't know what you're talking about," Kurama said kindly.

"What? Tell me!" Kuwabara demanded, seizing Kurama's sleeve.

"Kuwabara, I'm driving!" he protested, yanking his arm away.

"Right. Sorry . . ." He let go.

Kurama took pity on him. "Well, I should have told you this before, but I wasn't expecting – I had no idea you were so serious . . .. But anyway, you're aware that Yukina is a Koorime, and that she comes from a floating island with an _entirely_ female population?"

"Yeah," said Kuwabara, ignoring Yusuke's wolf-whistling from the backseat. "That's why they kicked Hiei off, right?"

"Right. Because he was male."

"And an ugly bastard."

"At any rate," Kurama said loudly, "Koorime are self-reproducing. They don't need men to have babies. And since, well, love is a very human emotion which springs from the primal urges of humans to mate and reproduce, Koorime don't usually fall in love. Koorime don't need to mate, and so there's no, er, wellspring for emotions like love to come from. They have platonic love, and familial love, but romantic love isn't an inherent part of their culture."

"Hang on," Yusuke slurred. "That's not exactly right . . ."

"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara, suddenly remembering something. "Hiei and Yukina's mother – she fell in love with some fire demon, and that's how she had Hiei!"

"Yes," Kurama confirmed. "Hina did fall in love with a male fire demon, and their union produced Hiei: a Forbidden Child, in the eyes of the Koorime on the island. You have to understand that what she did was taboo, at least to the Koorime. In Yukina's case, she would have been still more carefully guarded against males and romance, because everyone would have remembered what her mother did."

Taking in Kuwabara's crestfallen expression, Kurama continued more sympathetically, "This isn't to say that Yukina won't eventually be capable of romantic love. She's quite young, by the standards of the Koorime, and I think she'll mature emotionally a great deal – to the point where she can understand your feelings for her."

"How long will that take?" Kuwabara asked frantically.

Kurama shrugged. "As to that, I can't say. Trust me on one point though: Yukina's not stupid, as we all saw tonight. If she figured out that Hiei was her brother, she'll figure out what love is."

"No guarantees that she'll love _you_, though," Yusuke cracked.

"Yusuke," Kurama said exasperatedly, "shut up."

They drove in silence the rest of the way.

Kuwabara glanced up wistfully at the stars in the black night, wondering if his future with Yukina was written in their celestial dance.

Kurama, sensing that Kuwabara was a bit more sensible now, drove back to Genkai's temple, where he bid them farewell. Kuwabara got behind the wheel.

Once they arrived at Yusuke's house, Yusuke wobbled his way out of the car and leaned against the door.

"Look . . ." he muttered. "You wanna come in for a drink or something?" He was trying to make amends for his thoughtless remark.

"Keiko won't be back yet," he persisted. While Keiko was in college and Yusuke was running a ramen stand, they lived together (though they slept in separate rooms).

"'Kay," Kuwabara grunted.

"Want a beer? I've got Sapporo . . ." Yusuke's voice floated around from the refrigerator, which his head was buried in.

"Yeah."

"Great." Yusuke plunked two cans on the scrubbed table.

On second thought . . . "You probably shouldn't be drinking anymore, Urameshi."

". . . Right." Yusuke got himself orange juice.

"So you're serious about her then?" Yusuke asked, as solemn as a drunk could be. He stared at Kuwabara, but his eyes kept refusing to focus. From Kuwabara's point of view, the way Yusuke was looking at him was just creepy.

"Yeah! Of course I am!"

"Then what are you sitting around on your ass for? Take her out and show her what love is!"

"Eh?"

Yusuke slapped the table. "What are you – an idiot?"

Kuwabara stared. He'd never thought good advice could have come from a sot.

"You're right . . ." He drank his beer thoughtfully. "You're right!" He downed the can in one long joyful swoop, a grin lighting up his features.

"Glad to have been of a – assistance . . ." The sentence was punctuated by a loud clunk.

"Wha -?"

Yusuke had slumped facedown on the table. Damn fool. Still, Kuwabara couldn't be anything but grateful. Grunting with exertion, he carried Yusuke onto the sofa. Let Keiko find him there. Some shouting and slapping would do Yusuke a world of good. Then he went out and drove back to his house.

When he got home, Shizuru was watching TV downstairs.

"You're home early," she remarked, cracking a peanut open and popping it in her mouth. A neat little pile already lay on one side of the table. Ever since she'd quit smoking, she'd consumed an alarming amount of peanuts.

"So are you." The clock said it was barely past eleven.

She shrugged offhandedly. "When the third bar manager in a row threw us out, me and Keiko decided to give it up."

"Right." He wasn't going to ask for particulars.

Kuwabara turned and began heading up the stairs when Shizuru spoke again. "Oh, and Hiei's waiting for you in your room."

Kuwabara stopped, his foot hovering in mid-air. "What's he doing here?"

"Like I know. He got here five minutes before you did. He didn't drop in to say hi to me, but I sensed his ki."

Kuwabara grunted, a leaden feeling in his stomach. Was Hiei possibly here to make good on his threat and punch his face in?

Hiei was standing in the middle of his room, looking around at the heaps of clothing on the floor with great distaste.

"The slob is finally here," he sneered, facing Kuwabara, who was standing in the doorway.

"Did you come here just to insult me?" Kuwabara advanced a couple steps into the room.

"I've been talking with Kurama," Hiei started to say.

"So have I."

"I'm here to say a few things to you about my sister," Hiei went on, with a disgusted look on his face, as if he were washing something very slimy from his hands. "First, you may court her as long as she allows you to; second, I will monitor your behavior closely as long as you are courting her, so you had better watch your step." He paused and glared. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Kuwabara said hastily, hope fluttering in his heart again. "Yeah, absolutely."

"Hn." And with a final, unsettling glare, Hiei darted out the windowsill and into the night.

Kuwabara sank onto his bed, rolling around and clutching the blankets with glee. Thank God for Kurama, he thought.

. . .

The next day, Kuwabara, who hated to lose any time now that he had the permission of both the bodyguard – er, _brother_ – and the lady, hurried up to Genkai's temple. He found Kurama playing chess with Yukina in an inner courtyard shaded with Japanese maples.

"She's getting quite good," Kurama said by way of greeting. Brow furrowed, he was staring down at her threatening bishop and his vulnerable knight. "I just taught her a few days ago."

Then his expression brightened abruptly. He moved his queen to check Yukina's king.

"O-oh," she frowned, biting her lip. At last, she threw her hands up and said, laughingly, "I'm still not as good as you, Kurama!"

"I'm sure you'll beat him soon," Kuwabara assured her. He said to Kurama, "And, uh, Kurama, thanks for talking to Hiei yesterday . . ."

"No problem," grinned Kurama. "He's really not that bad. You just need to know how to put him in his place."

"Hm?" Yukina was looking curiously at them.

"Nothing important, Yukina," Kuwabara said quickly. "But I _do_ have something important to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you – do you want to go see a movie with me this Friday?"

"Ooh -," she paused, considering. "Yes," she said with relish.

"Great!" said Kuwabara, immensely relieved. He beamed at her. "I'll be here to pick you up at five-thirty. We can have dinner before we go to the theatre."

"Okay," Yukina said cheerfully.

"How lovely," Kurama chimed in innocently. He didn't get a chance to say anything more.

"What are the three of you doing?" Hiei had dropped silently from the wall behind them, under cover of one of the Japanese maples. His tone was as hostile as his glare.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried. "How nice of you to drop in. Join me in a game of chess!"

"You know perfectly well that I don't play chess, Kurama," Hiei said coldly. His expression said something else equally clearly: _I know perfectly well what you're trying to do, and I refuse to be deflected._

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

Yukina answered him happily. "Kazuma has just asked me to go with him to the movies on Friday."

"Movies, huh?"

"Yes, movies, if you know what they are," Kuwabara said irritably.

Hiei ignored him. "What time are you going?"

"Five-thirty."

"Hn." Hiei turned from Yukina to fix Kuwabara with his stare. "I'll be here at five-thirty, then. Don't be late."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going with you."

"You are _not - _!" Kuwabara was furious.

"Hiei," Kurama broke in, "don't you think that's a bit - ?"

"Be quiet, Kurama," Hiei said frostily. "Kuwabara, I told you that I would be monitoring you closely."

"But – I didn't think it would be _this_ closely!"

Hiei allowed himself a grim smile.

"Five-thirty. Don't be late."

He was gone in a dramatic swish of his cloak.

. . .

A/N: Don't believe my – ahem, Kurama's – explanations as to why Yukina has no idea what romantic love is? Well, the proof is in volume 9 of the manga, in which Kuwabara is bragging about his victory over Reishyo (the ugly guy with armor made out of dirt . . .). Kuwa says that it's the power of love, to which Yukina replies, "Ah yes! Even though I don't really understand it . . ."

Also, from "Rocket Hanabi no Love Song," which not only proves Yukina doesn't understand love, but also shows that there is definite promise for Kuwabara/Yukina:

Kazuma: It's love!  
Yukina: I don't understand!  
Kazuma: I am serious!  
Yukina: What a wonderful man!

Thanks to DarkShadowWriter, Spoonerific, and Katzztar for all of your lovely reviews! Keep the input rolling in!


	3. He Meets Obstacles

3. He Meets Obstacles

Kurama was on his hands and knees in a small flowerbed towards the back of the courtyard in which Kuwabara had found him playing chess with Yukina. The knees of his faded jeans were smudged with the rich soil, and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. He sat back for a moment, taking in the earthy scent of the courtyard and savoring the rare feeling of cool breeze against the back of his neck.

He was planting tulips, some of his favorite flowers. Admittedly, they didn't make as useful weapons as roses did, but they were still very pretty. And though they normally wouldn't bloom until next spring, he was sure that putting a little of his own ki into them would not only be harmless, but it would also let Yukina and him to enjoy tulip flowers year round . . .

In the midst of giving some ki to what he was sure would be a fine pink-and-white specimen, Kurama detected a foreign ki signature. He grinned.

"Hiei, how long have you been there?"

Hiei jumped off the wall and landed gracefully on the stone paving surrounding Kurama's flowerbed.

"About two minutes."

"Well, then my reflexes must be getting slower." He stood up, dusting off his jeans.

"I wouldn't say that," Hiei snorted. "You were just too absorbed in your little flowers."

"Does it amuse you to watch me secretly and see how long it takes me to realize that you're there?"

"No, I was just trying to figure out what anyone would want with so many _weeds_."

Kurama laughed. He knew that Hiei knew that insulting his plants was one of the surer ways to annoy him. He wasn't going to let Hiei get the satisfaction of seeing him irritated. Instead, he plucked out one of the tulips he had just buried in the earth, and inserted a little extra ki into it. It immediately burst into a full-fledged tulip blossom, with gorgeous scarlet petals.

"Oh? 'Weeds'?" Kurama handed the tulip to Hiei. "Well, here's one. I'll let you have it. It will stay fresh for a couple of weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to figure out what anyone would want to do with it."

Hiei took it between his fingers and twirled it around idly. "No, thank you," he said at last. "Weeds are only good for mulch."

Kurama took it back, returning Hiei's challenging smile. Two could play this game.

"I'll save it for Yukina, then," he said, and the tulip shrank to become an ugly round bulb. He put it in his pocket.

"Speaking of Yukina," said Hiei in a tone that was too forced to be casual, "where is she?"

"Over at Kuwabara's house," Kurama said with wicked glee at the horror on Hiei's face. "With Shizuru and Keiko," he added.

Hiei glared. "I see."

"I suppose you're here to talk about Yukina?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I can hardly expect that you dropped in to banter about weeds with me."

"As pleasant as it is, I suppose not," Hiei said dryly. Then his manner became businesslike, as if he was getting to the point. "Kurama, I want to ask you – what _are_ the movies?"

Kurama smiled. It was so funny when Hiei, heir of one of the three rulers of Makai, showed up to ask some absurdly simple question about Ningenkai.

"Movies are a story-telling medium," he explained. "Moving pictures on a big screen. There are special buildings just for movies, with lots of big screens, called theatres . . ."

"Oh yes," Hiei said abruptly. "Like television."

"Yes," said Kurama. Hiei was a quick learner, and remarkably familiar with human things for someone who didn't spend any time in Ningenkai when he could avoid it.

"So," Hiei continued, "you wouldn't say there was anything in movies that could hurt or frighten Yukina?"

"Of course not," said Kurama, bemused at the strange direction this conversation was taking.

"Then how do you explain _this_?" Hiei thrust his hand into the folds of his cloak and brought out an article which appeared to have been torn out of a newspaper.

Kurama took it and skimmed through it. "_Dangerous movies . . . corrupting children . . . extreme violence and sexuality . . . controversial issues . . ._ ah, yes. Hiei, like I said, movies tell stories. All kinds of stories. Some of them are bound to have violence and sex, and other disturbing things in them."

"Do you think I want Kuwabara to expose Yukina to these kinds of things?"

"He won't. Hiei, you may not know a lot more about romance than Yukina does, but I do," and here Kurama was interrupted by Hiei muttering, "Shut up, youko." Kurama allowed himself a predatory grin and went on, "and any kind of really distressing movie isn't conducive to a romantic atmosphere. Kuwabara will know to stay away from an R-rated movie."

"R-rated?"

"Er – well, movies are rated according to how much controversial material they contain . . ."

And that was how Kurama spent his afternoon explaining the fine lines between G and PG, and PG-13 and R, etc. to Hiei.

Friday evening arrived all too soon for Hiei, and not soon enough for Kuwabara.

Hiei showed up promptly at five-twenty.

"Where's Yukina?" he demanded.

"She's still getting ready."

"What? Why isn't she ready yet?"

"She's just putting on a few finishing touches," Kurama said soothingly. "She wants to look her best for Kuwabara."

"Hn," Hiei snorted. Kurama smiled. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to go about soothing a rabidly overprotective brother, but it was certainly more fun.

There was a knock at the front door; at the same time Yukina entered the room. Instead of her usual blue kimono, she was dressed in a ruffled pink skirt and a white blouse, and her hair hung down her back in a single neat braid. She looked absolutely adorable.

Kurama let Kuwabara in, and he gazed admiringly at Yukina, apparently too impressed for words.

"Do you like it?" she asked, giving a little twirl. "Kurama helped me pick out these clothes."

Kuwabara felt a sudden stab of envy. Kurama had taken _his_ Yukina out shopping, and had watched her trying on all sorts of gorgeous outfits?

"Well, Botan and Keiko helped me too," Kurama said modestly.

Hiei was eyeing the skirt. "Doesn't that skirt seem too short?" he asked Kurama pointedly. Actually, the skirt stopped just above her knees and showed barely any thigh.

"I think it looks rather sexy, actually."

All of a sudden Kuwabara wanted nothing more than to knock out Kurama's front teeth. The color drained from Hiei's face. He turned, very slowly, to face Kurama.

"I was just kidding," Kurama pouted one moment later, nursing his black eye and cut lip. For once in his life, Kuwabara was glad that Hiei existed.

"Hn. I'll make it up to you."

"Kurama, are you all right?" Yukina raised her healing hands to his face.

"He'll be fine," Hiei said brusquely. "Let's go."

"Have a good time!" Kurama called cheerily after them, blood still trickling from his lip.

Hiei and Kuwabara ignored him, but Yukina turned back and waved with equal happiness. "We will!"

Next to her, Hiei snorted.

The three of them hurried down the temple steps to the front, where Kuwabara's car was parked. Kuwabara went around to the driver's seat and got in. On the other side of the car, Hiei held the passenger door open for Yukina before getting in the back. Kuwabara smacked himself mentally. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Yukina didn't seem to notice, though. She beamed at Kuwabara. "So, Kazuma, where are we eating?"

Hiei poked his head out from the rear seats, ostensibly to hear better, but really to serve as a barrier between Kuwabara and Yukina.

Kuwabara spoke over Hiei's head, as if he weren't there. "It's this really nice Western restaurant close to the movie theatre . . ."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "Western food."

"I'm sure I'll like it," Yukina said brightly.

"I hope you will." It was a rather upper-class restaurant; Kuwabara had wanted to impress Yukina. If Hiei wasn't going to eat anything, so much the better. The prices there were high.

Following that, Kuwabara tried to make light conversation with Yukina, but it was hard with Hiei's head protruding between them. He was relieved, therefore, when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"It looks very nice," Yukina said, looking at the glittering façade of the restaurant.

When they got inside, Kuwabara confirmed his reservation, and a waiter ushered them to a cozy table in a corner. They each picked up their menus.

"I think I'll order the chicken cordon bleu," Kuwabara said, perusing his menu.

"I want the salmon," said Yukina.

"I'll take the steak," Hiei said finally.

"So we're all ready to order . . . while I call over a waiter, you guys can look at the desserts and drinks." Kuwabara hailed a passing waiter with a pencil mustache.

He ordered the chicken, his drink, and a slice of cheesecake as dessert. Yukina placed her order once he was done. Hiei looked up from his menu last and said, "I want this steak, this wine, and this sundae." He pointed at each item as he named them.

Kuwabara swallowed. Hiei had ordered the most expensive thing in each category. But it would be too embarrassing to say anything, especially in Yukina's presence.

"Very good," said the waiter, jotting everything down and then leaving.

"Tell me," Hiei said to Kuwabara, "how long is this movie we're going to see?"

"An hour and a half. It starts at six-thirty."

"So we'll be on our way home by eight. Good." Hiei seemed satisfied. Then he addressed Yukina. "When you went shopping with Kurama, did Keiko and Botan really go along?"

"Yes."

"Good," Hiei said again. "Listen to me, Yukina: on no account are you ever to go shopping with Kurama alone."

Yukina laughed. "Hiei, I spend most of my time alone with him in Genkai's temple."

Hiei seemed struck by that thought. "That's right," he muttered. "Maybe it's time to change that."

"That's not a bad idea," said Kuwabara, who didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

Hiei eyed him strangely. "I suppose you want her to move in with _you_."

"No – not that," Kuwabara said hastily. "Of course, I don't mean that I don't like the idea," he assured Yukina, "but, um -,"

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut instead of putting your foot in it every time you open it?" Hiei said coldly.

"Hiei!" Yukina protested.

"Hn."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that, broken only by the arrival of the waiter, bearing their dishes and beverages.

Hiei picked at his steak moodily. "This is too dry," he declared, setting his fork down.

"It looks fine," Kuwabara said angrily.

"I'm not eating it."

"Why you - ," he half-stood. Hiei smirked, as if to say _Go ahead_. Kuwabara sat, closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. He was seeing red. That was sixteen dollars down the drain.

"Aren't you going to be hungry?" Yukina asked.

"No."

There was another stiff silence as Hiei and Kuwabara stared at each other hostilely.

"I like my fish," Yukina said helpfully.

Kuwabara smiled gratefully at her. Hiei only said darkly, "If it starts to taste funny, spit it out and don't eat any more."

It was a strained affair after that. When their desserts arrived, Kuwabara stared at Hiei's enormous ice cream sundae and wondered two things: whether he was going to proclaim it fit for ingestion, and how much it cost.

His first worry was resolved when Hiei took up his spoon and began digging enthusiastically into a vanilla scoop covered with chopped nuts and chocolate syrup.

His second worry was completely realized when he received the bill and saw that the sundae cost nine dollars. The entire bill came to about seventy dollars. Thanking whatever gods had helped Kurama convince Hiei to let him date Yukina, Kuwabara paid for it with his credit card. If he'd forgotten to bring that little piece of plastic, he would have been screwed.

All in all, he couldn't have been happier when dinner was over.

Kuwabara noticed Yukina shivering once they stepped out of a restaurant. Remembering how Hiei had stolen the opportunity to act chivalrous when they were getting into the car, Kuwabara didn't lose a second in gallantly saying, "You look cold, Yukina. Let me give you my jacket."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Yes, it is a little cold. It's funny, too, wouldn't you think, that a Koorime can feel cold?" Her words were punctuated by a sneeze that could only be described as cute.

_Only_ Yukina could sneeze cutely, Kuwabara thought, in the middle of taking his jacket off. Hiei was quicker though. In one swift motion, he threw off his black cloak and draped it around Yukina's shoulders.

"Don't bother, Kuwabara," he said smugly.

Yukina blinked. Kuwabara really couldn't blame her. If she didn't understand what love was, how must it look to her, two men fighting for the right to give their jackets to her? He glared at Hiei, thinking _You may have gotten the best of me these first two times. Never again._

Hiei continued smirking.

When they got into the movie theatre, he asked, "What movie are we seeing, then?"

"It's a romantic comedy. Uh . . . that one." Kuwabara pointed at one of the posters adorning the walls.

Hiei squinted at it. "Rated PG-13 . . . for _nudity and sexual innuendo_?" He turned to Kuwabara. "Explain yourself."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "It's PG-_13_. We're all older than thirteen."

"Speak for yourself –," Hiei was interrupted by Yukina, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hiei. I'm sure I can handle it."

Hiei's jaw worked furiously, but it seemed as though he had nothing further to say, so Kuwabara bought their tickets. They walked towards the center of the lobby.

"Do you guys want any snacks?" Kuwabara only asked out of courtesy. He didn't expect them to want anything to eat after they had just had a _seventy-dollar_ dinner.

"Yes."

He'd forgotten about Hiei.

"Okay . . . what do you want?"

Hiei walked over to the glass-topped freezers. "This . . . this . . . and this."

A vein pulsed on the side of Kuwabara's neck. "Okay," he said through gritted teeth. He paid for them. "Is there anything else I can get you, _Hiei-san_?"

Yukina smiled, apparently under the impression that her brother and suitor were starting to get along. Hiei simply looked at Kuwabara strangely.

"No, let's go."

They settled into middle seats with the best view. Hiei restrained himself from plunking down right between Yukina and Kuwabara, but he perched threateningly in the seat to Kuwabara's left.

The movie started quickly, to Kuwabara's relief. _There's no one you can't deal with – not even Hiei – in the middle of a darkened theatre. _Though the slurping sounds he was making as he ate his ice creams were annoying . . .

The movie itself wasn't an Oscar-candidate, but it was pretty funny and fluffy. Kuwabara decided to try slipping his arm casually around Yukina.

What – OH! Sudden pain in his chest! Sudden, _freezing_, _wet_ pain – Kuwabara's arm dropped, and he brought up both of his hands to feel his shirt. It was all . . . wet, sticky, and _cold_. It was . . . ice cream. Hiei's ice cream!

He looked around wildly at Hiei. "Hiei! Bas -," he said in a strangled tone.

Hiei smirked. "Keep your hands off Yukina."

Yukina detected the disturbance and, blinking, looked at Kuwabara. "Kazuma? What is it?"

"Uh . . . nothing," said Kuwabara, surreptitiously trying to wipe and lick the praline pecan off his clothes. He would have gone to the bathroom to wash it off, but he didn't doubt that the first step he took, Hiei would whisk Yukina off so that Kuwabara would come back to three empty seats.

It was lucky, really, that he hadn't given his jacket to Yukina. In the end, he simply zipped it up over his shirt to hide the stains.

In the car, once the movie was over, he asked Yukina hopefully, "Do you have more of an idea what love is now?"

Yukina bit her lip, thinking. "According to this movie, it involves mating, lobsters, and lots of tissues."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Maybe not."

"Hn. What did you expect from a movie called _40 Men in 40 Nights_? It was nothing but frenzied dry-humping and angst."

Kuwabara wanted to bang his head against the dashboard in despair. How much money had he wasted tonight?

Evidently Yukina sensed his gloom, for she said, "I know love is something different . . . something more . . ."

But she still didn't know what it was.

The return drive to Genkai's temple was as uncomfortable as the first drive. This time, Yukina was the one trying to make conversation. Kuwabara answered in monosyllables, Hiei with thinly veiled jibes at Kuwabara.

At the door, Kurama greeted them. "You and Hiei go on in," he told Yukina. "I want to talk to Kuwabara."

"Okay," said Yukina. She went inside with Hiei, still chattering in an attempt to coax forth conversation.

"How was it?" asked Kurama, leaning on the doorframe.

"It was completely awful," Kuwabara moaned, breaking down the second Hiei and Yukina left.

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kuwabara said, waving his hands hopelessly.

"Well, if it was that bad . . . in future, you can always come to me for advice," Kurama said compassionately.

"Okay . . . thanks," Kuwabara mumbled. "I'm going home now. 'Night." He staggered to his car.

"Goodnight," said Kurama, with concern. He shook his head. What exactly had happened?

Inside, Yukina was still talking with Hiei, who had his cloak back. "Kazuma certainly seems determined to show me what love is. Hiei – oniichan – can you tell me what love is?"

Conflicting emotions could be seen warring across Hiei's features. "No," he said gruffly.

Yukina looked surprised.

"You have to find out what it is for yourself," he said softly over his shoulder. He exited the room.

Yukina's confused eyes followed him on the way out.

A/N: The made-up movie _40 Men in 40 Nights _is a corruption of the real movie called _40 Days and 40 Nights._ Teehee. Blame it on perverted me.

To Psycho 24: Of course Yukina isn't Hiei's slave! He's just overprotective of her because, well, all older brothers are overprotective of their sisters, and looking at the circumstances (Yukina was kidnapped and tortured for what, two years? They were separated nearly all their lives, etc.) it isn't surprising. Plus, you can't deny he detests Kuwabara.

Thanks to everyone else for their reviews, and keep them coming!


	4. She Begins to Have an Idea

4. She Begins to Have an Idea

"Hiei," called Kurama, "could I have a word with you?"

Hiei had been on his way out after finishing his talk with Yukina.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Would you agree that tonight's date was a complete disaster?"

"Yes. I see the oaf has told you all about it."

"Yes, he has. Hiei . . . I can't help wondering that it was partly because of you that it was a disaster."

Hiei was instantly on his guard. "What are you talking about, Kurama?"

Kurama sighed. "Let's see . . . you threatened Kuwabara with death if he so much as touched a hair of Yukina's head; you observed all the conventions of chivalry before he could, so that you could make him look like a fool, or worse, a boor – and let me say that I'm very impressed that _you_ know them; and you took every chance you got to rub in the fact that he was a loser and the evening was going horribly."

"Hn." A pause. "So what if I did?" Another pause. "And does this mean you think he's a loser too?"

"_No. _You have to lay off Kuwabara."

"Why?"

"Hiei, Yukina _likes_ Kuwabara. He makes her happy. Right now you're just, well, confusing her and making them both unhappy. Why don't you let them go out without you?"

"That's preposterous!"

"So is the way you're acting."

"This is none of your business."

"Hiei," Kurama said gently, "I promise you that in the end this will have been for the best."

When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama pulled a seed from his hair. It instantly developed into a blushing pink rosebud.

"This rose is like Yukina now. Beautiful, but not yet come to full maturity. Still protected by sepals." He fingered the spiky green "petals" surrounding the pink bud. "A little love . . ." he kissed the tip of the closed pink bud, "may be just what she needs to _blossom_."

The curled petals unfurled to become a fragrant and full-bodied rose.

"Think about it," said Kurama, handing the rose to Hiei.

The next day, Kuwabara showed up at the temple. He found Yukina out in back, scattering breadcrumbs for the birds, which flew out of the nearby forest to her. The forest brought back memories . . . he and Yusuke had fought their way through it in the competition which Genkai was using to select her successor.

"Good afternoon, Kazuma!"

"Good afternoon, Yukina."

"What are those papers under your arm?"

"I'll show you soon, but first," he took a deep breath, "I want to apologize for last night . . ."

"Apologize? Why?"

Kuwabara's heart lightened somewhat. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Of course I did!"

Kuwabara released a huge sigh. "That's great!"

She smiled expectantly. "Are you going to ask me to go out with you again?"

"Er . . ." To tell the truth, Kuwabara wasn't looking forward to a repeat of last night's events. As long as Hiei would tag along, he didn't want to go out on any more dates with Yukina. Plus, he was still broke after their last date. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could just hang out here."

"Oh, okay." She brightened with an idea. "Oh, would you like to play chess with me?"

"All right," he said. "I'm not very good, though."

"That's okay," she answered. "You already know I just learned how to play." She tossed the rest of her breadcrumbs to the fluttering birds.

As they walked inside to get the board, Kuwabara asked, "Where's Kurama?"

"I think he's doing some work for his company."

"Ah."

Yukina retrieved the board and the box of pieces from a closet. "Do you want to play in the courtyard?"

"Sure," he said. "That's my favorite part of this temple."

"It's mine too," she said, smiling.

They sat at a stone table with crudely carved stools. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the delicate leaves of the Japanese maples and illuminated Yukina's face, which was fraught with concentration. Kuwabara thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

Possibly he paid more attention to her face than to the game, which would explain why one of her more daring rooks achieved a quick checkmate.

"That was a good game," she said, without any of the characteristic smugness of the victor. "What do you want to do now?"

Would you – would you like to take a walk with me?" He motioned in the direction of the forest.

"Sure," she said. "Wait a minute though – I should leave a message for Kurama. I think Hiei has been telling him to watch over me more closely."

"He's doing a pretty good job himself," Kuwabara muttered. "Nothing," he said to Yukina's curious glance. "Do you need to go inside to get paper or something?"

"Oh no," she said. "I'll just leave a note for him here."

She licked the tip of her index finger and began tracing the outlines of words on the wall of the courtyard in large, graceful letters. Almost instantly, the trails she drew froze to form shining icy words.

Kuwabara was amazed. He knew she had the ability to lower the temperatures around her, but he had no idea she could use her powers this way.

"That's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled. The glassy message said:

_Kurama –_

_Walking in woods with Kazuma._

_-Yukina_

"But what if it melts before he sees it?"

"Don't worry." She took his hand. "I think he could find us even if I didn't leave a note. And even though I know Hiei's appointed him as my keeper, having a babysitter gets tiring sometimes. You know, it would actually be pretty funny if my brother showed up and Kurama didn't know where I was."

The first part was probably true; Kurama was very clever. The second part made Kuwabara laugh and renewed his hope. In any case, Kuwabara had no desire to argue when Yukina's small hand was tightly clasping his own. He allowed her to lead him towards the forest.

"Yukina," he said, as they walked in the dappled shade of beech trees, "do the Koorime have poetry?"

"Yes," she said happily. "We have poems celebrating the seasons, and praising famous ice maidens from our legends . . ."

"Humans have poetry, too," he said. "And a lot of it is about love."

"Is that what your papers are for?"

"Yeah." He picked out one paper, saying, "Let me read one to you."

"Okay." They stopped. Yukina sat at the foot of an aged beech. Kuwabara struck what he thought was a poetic pose in front of her.

"It's called _Sonnet 43_, and it's by someone named Elizabeth Barrett Browning . . ."

Yukina listened raptly as his impassioned voice filled the silence with the tender, musical words. Admittedly, Kuwabara didn't have much experience with this kind of thing, but his desire to please made up for it.

When he finished at last, Yukina said slowly, her cheeks flushed, "I think I begin to have an idea. Love is beautiful, and difficult to put into words . . ."

"Yes!" He was grinning from ear to ear. "Here, let me read you something else – it's not exactly poetry, but it says what love is."

Another paper in hand, Kuwabara began to read. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrong doings. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"I had no idea you were religious, Kuwabara," said an amused voice from behind a tree.

"Kurama!"

"I saw your note," he remarked pleasantly. "I must compliment you on your handiwork, Yukina. And you seem to be much more well-read than you used to be, Kuwabara."

"Heh," Kuwabara shrugged modestly. "At least I know college is good for something, then."

"Why have you dropped in on us today? Have you asked Yukina out again?"

"Uh . . . no."

"Oh dear," said Kurama, cocking his head. "Why not?"

When it was apparent that no answer was forthcoming, he plunged on. "Is it because of Hiei?"

"Hiei?" Yukina looked at both of them.

"You don't need to worry about him. I've talked with him. I don't think he'll be bothering you any more."

"Really?" Kuwabara seemed weak with relief. "Thank you so much, Kurama! How do you get him to listen to you every single time?"

"Like I said," Kurama replied lightly, "it's easy enough if you know him."

"Will you go out with me again, then?" Kuwabara was gazing hopefully at Yukina.

"Sure."

"Yes!" In the middle of his euphoria, Kuwabara cleared up enough to realize something. "Well, I don't know where we're going this time, but I'll come back and tell you when I've planned it out."

"That's fine," Yukina said, seeming just as pleased that Kuwabara had asked her out again.

"Hmm." Kurama turned to Yukina. "Could you go inside while I talk to Kuwabara for a moment?"

"All right," she said curiously. She left, and Kuwabara fancied there was a new spring to her step.

"What is it?" he asked, facing Kurama again.

"I think I have an idea for your next date."

"Really?"

"Take her to the theatre."

"But I did –,"

"To see a play."

"A play?"

"Not just any play," Kurama said, smiling. "I got the idea when I heard you reciting poetry. Take her to _Romeo and Juliet_."

A/N: _Sonnet 43 _is reproduced in its entirety here:

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith,

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints – I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life – and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

Pretty heavy stuff, but I suppose Kuwabara can't be as dumb as most people think he has, especially not if he's in college. As for the "love" quote, that's I Corinthians 13: 4-7 from the Bible, which is why Kurama asks if Kuwabara's religious.

Again, thanks for all reviews! You know I love 'em so.


	5. He is Considerably More Successful

_5. He is Considerably More Successful_

"Yes!" Kuwabara shouted, pumping his arms in victory. Shizuru entered his room, probably to yell at him about the dirty socks he left all over the place, and he swiftly crushed her in a suffocating hug.

"Gah - ," she choked. "Get – off – idiot!" She shoved him away hard.

"Shizuru!" he screeched ecstatically. "Yukina's going with me to the theatre this weekend and the little twerp isn't coming!"

"That's . . . great." Then the statement sunk in and Shizuru allowed him a small, genuine smile. Her little brother had gotten himself a _girlfriend_. It was so cute. A second later, however, her scowl had settled firmly back in place.

"Kazuma, you really need to do something about your socks!" She held up one of the offending articles.

But he was already rifling through his closet. "What to wear . . . what to wear . . ." He turned back to Shizuru in despair. "I've never been to a real play before! Just those ones in elementary school. What should I wear? Help me!"

Shizuru flung the sock at him, but she was smiling again. Yukina was incredible, to have wrought such a change in her brother.

"All right," she said. "Step aside and let me see if there's anything remotely decent in this closet of yours . . ."

"Check."

"Damn you." Hiei fixed Kurama with a glare that would have wilted his hardiest marigolds. It could be considered improvement, though: the last time Hiei had lost, he'd overturned the board in a fit.

"Language, Hiei," Kurama grinned, a finger upraised mockingly.

"Fuck you to hell you shit-stained bastard," Hiei replied coolly, smirking back at Kurama.

"Oniichan!"

Kurama snickered as Hiei visibly gulped.

"Uh . . . hello, Yukina!"

"I've just beaten Hiei at a game of chess! Do you want to play?" Kurama asked with a sunny smile.

"Oh no, thank you," she demurred, her arms full of clothes. "I'm doing laundry right now." A sigh. "I can't find anything good to wear for my date with Kazuma . . ."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Kurama assured her.

"Hn. Do you enjoy – that - ," Hiei's face worked convulsively, "his company?"

"Yes, he's so nice! And funny – he makes me laugh!"

"Hn."

"And he protects me like you do, Hiei-san. I like being with you as much as I like being with him. I like both of you."

"Hn."

"Don't you like Hiei a bit more?" Kurama asked slyly. "He is, after all, your brother."

"Oh, of course! I love Hiei a lot – it's different with Kuwabara because I know he loves me in another way. But Hiei is my brother . . ." She paused. Hiei was smiling slightly at this reassurance. "I'll talk to you later," she said. "I have to wash these clothes first. Bye!" She wiggled her fingers underneath her load of clothing, as she couldn't wave at them.

"There. You're not too jealous anymore, are you?"

"Shut up, Kurama."

"Well, like she said, he makes her happy. How do you feel about that? Seriously, now."

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do; you just don't want to say it. Then I will. You feel disgust mixed with respect – it's like watching a deformed hunchback who is an expert violinist. You can't quite believe this ugly creature is producing such beautiful sounds on this delicate instrument."

"Kuwabara's certainly ugly and deformed," Hiei said sharply. "But I wouldn't say he is an expert at anything."

"Hmm." Kurama smiled. "I think your feelings will change with time."

"Hn."

If Kuwabara had thought that she looked charming on their last date, it was nothing compared to the stunning vision she was now.

Yukina was wearing tailored black slacks, a gray silk chemise, and a single strand of lustrous pearls. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun.

Kurama really did have excellent taste.

"You look really impressed," she observed shyly.

"I am," he assured her.

"Kurama also helped me with my hair," she said, patting it lightly.

Kuwabara felt another pang of jealousy. He imagined Kurama running his fingers through Yukina's hair with a predatory, _vulpine_ leer on his face . . . but then he snapped back to reality and saw Kurama smiling at him, his green eyes suffused with kindness.

"Thanks for everything," he said, shaking Kurama's hand.

"You're very welcome. Oh wait, I nearly forgot something!" He reached into his hair for a seed, which became a magnificent white gardenia. He tucked it into Yukina's hair. "There." He beamed at the pair of them. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"We will!" they affirmed, arm in arm.

Even Hiei managed a halfhearted wave as the couple left. But then he made a sudden movement as if he were going to follow them.

"Hiei!" Kurama said threateningly.

Barely restraining himself, Hiei shot at Kurama, "I'm supposed to just stand by passively while my twin sister walks away with someone who wants to screw her senseless?"

"Oh! My virgin ears!" Kurama cried, pretending to blush, his hands covering the ears in question.

Hiei snorted. "We both know there's nothing virginal about you, Kurama."

"Fair enough," said Kurama, grinning. "But Kuwabara's intentions towards Yukina are more honorable than you think."

"Hn. I wish you would stop playing the role of Kuwabara's romantic adviser and go-between."

"But they look so sweet together!" Kurama protested playfully. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll see Kuwabara and Yukina united as a happy couple."

Hiei slumped in defeat. Once Youko Kurama set his mind on a task, nothing could stand in his way. "Well, at least she's properly dressed this time," he muttered, watching Yukina as she and Kuwabara drove off.

"She's not wearing any underwear," said Kurama, wearing the same evil leer Kuwabara had imagined him with only minutes ago.

Hiei choked on his own saliva.

"Just kidding."

"You look very nice tonight, too," Yukina noted.

He _had_ taken special care – he'd asked Shizuru to help, for heavens' sake! His dark blue blazer was thrown over his best dress shirt and trousers. Furthermore, he had spent a grand total of ten minutes fussing with his hair.

"I don't look as good as you do," he insisted, beaming at her. She blushed.

On the way to the theatre, Kuwabara asked, "So, have you seen any plays before? Do you know anything about _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"No, and no," she said after a moment's deliberation.

"Plays are just like movies, except that they're performed live right in front of you," he explained.

"Kurama told me as much. But he said that it would be best if you told me about _Romeo and Juliet._"

Kuwabara forgot any animosity he had ever borne towards Kurama. The youko was turning out to be a remarkably sensitive and effective romantic adviser. It was a wonder he hadn't started charging a fee. On the other hand, better not let him get that idea . . .

"Well," he started carefully, "it's about this couple who comes from two different houses, and their families hate each other . . ."

He wasn't exactly an expert on Shakespeare, but then he would be an idiot indeed if he knew nothing about _Romeo and Juliet_.

Once he finished, they sat in silence for a while, Yukina digested all that he had told her.

"Do you believe in fate?" she queried softly. "Do you believe that some lovers are star-crossed and . . . are just not meant to be together?"

Briefly, Kuwabara's mind went back to that first night when Kurama had driven Yusuke and him home. He'd looked up at the stars hopelessly, wondering if Yukina would ever love him . . . yet here she was now, by his side.

"You can make up your mind for yourself after you've seen the play. What I think . . . isn't important."

Yukina smiled in reply. Kuwabara had no way of knowing that Hiei had given her almost identical advice only a few days ago.

During the play, Kuwabara watched Yukina's reactions closely. There was some general confusion, which was to be expected. The language used was almost entirely archaic – heck, _he_ didn't know exactly what they were saying a lot of the time.

But her eyes lit up at some parts with a wonderful expression that made him shiver deep inside. It happened during their first encounter in the Capulet ball, and in famous balcony scene ("But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!").

Overall, Kuwabara enjoyed it. The production had spared no expense: the sets and costumes were lavish, and the actors attractive and talented. He probably could have, however, sat through a train wreck as long as Yukina was next to him.

When Romeo slumped over after taking the poison, Yukina gave a little gasp, her hand over her mouth. When Juliet stabbed herself, she reached for Kuwabara's hand. He could have jumped up and done a dance of victory, if he wasn't already getting enough weird looks from people because of the jubilant expression on his face as Juliet collapsed onto Romeo's corpse.

After it was over, they walked out in quiet exhilaration to his car.

"Did you like it?" he asked at last.

"It was amazing."

More silence.

"My image of love grows clearer. I don't really understand why Romeo and Juliet loved each other -," they saw each other for the first time at the party, and an hour later, they're making vows of fidelity to each other, "but it helps. To understand love, though, I need to know _why._ Kazuma, why do you love me?"

Kuwabara's palms started sweating, but this was really no time to be shy.

"I fell in love with you before I ever met you. I saw you on Koenma's tape, when he gave us the mission to rescue you from Tarukane. And, well – you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! I could see your good heart and your kindness all over your face – it was what was so beautiful about you. And . . . I didn't need to see any more to know that I loved you." He waited for her response with bated breath, well aware that his answer had been three-parts corny, one-part melodramatic.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"That's good enough for me." And she covered his hand with hers.

The drive back was silent too, but it was a curiously satisfied wordlessness.

Kurama met them at the door. Yukina passed inside, wishing a cheerful goodnight to the both of them.

"Well?"

Kuwabara's face broke out into a wide smile. "We're making definite progress."

"Mm." Kurama grinned back at him.

"And I know what I want to do for her next!"

"Oh?"

Kuwabara merely shook his head. "It's a secret!" he proclaimed.

He waved joyously, and turned to go back to his car. On the way, he gave a whoop and leapt into the air.

Kurama smiled fondly after him. _Ah, to be young and in love . . ._

Hiei returned to Makai that evening.

"You're back at last," a voice called from within a "parlor." It was used to entertain guests, but when not serving that purpose, Hiei and Mukuro liked to relax by reading or listening to music in that large, comfortable room.

"Hn." Hiei walked inside. Mukuro was reclining on a chaise longue, holding something that looked suspiciously like one of those never-ending peace treaties. The golden-red light of the dying sun streamed through a huge mullioned window and illuminated the human side of her face. She smiled wearily at him.

"Long day?"

"Not bad." She tossed the scroll aside. "It would have been better though, if you'd devote nearly as much energy to helping me as you did to watching over your sister. You know these peace treaties bore me to tears."

"I don't find them any more fascinating than you do." He crossed the room and sat on a sofa facing her.

"That's no reason for you to shirk your duties and go tearing around in Ningenkai."

"I don't go 'tearing around in Ningenkai,'" he bristled. "Taking care of Yukina is one of my most important duties."

"That Kuwabara still courting her?"

"Hn." She took that for assent.

"Cheer up. From what I know of him, he seems to be a decent sort."

Hiei snorted.

"When they get married, you'll invite me?" Her eyes glinted wickedly.

"Bitch." He flung a pillow at her.

"Asshole!" She tossed an intricately embroidered cushion at his head.

He stood up, grabbing another pillow. Now he also wore a feral grin. "Minx!"

"Impertinent fucker!"

The inhabitants of Mukuro's castle were much disturbed that evening by the invectives their lord and lady hurled at each other while shut up in the parlor; their confusion was only increased when Mukuro stuck her head out and ordered a passing guard to bring her as many pillows as he could find.

A/N: Aww . . . now this fic includes nearly all of my favorite pairings. Kuwabara/ Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Hiei/Mukuro . . . now to find a way to work Kurama/Karasu in somehow . . .. J/K! XD


	6. She Knows

6. She Knows

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kuwabara."

"Hey, Kurama!"

"Kuwabara . . . don't you think it might be a good idea to postpone the picnic? It seems very cloudy this morning. It might rain."

"No! We _have_ to do it today, Kurama. Trust me!"

"Well . . . if you insist."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "And call Yusuke and the others to make sure they come, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I have to run. I'll see you there in half an hour!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Kurama hung up with some misgivings. Kuwabara had planned a picnic on a large, grassy hill in the vast wilderness of the "backyard" of Genkai's temple. Everyone – that is to say, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Hiei, and of course, Yukina – had been invited. Koenma had received an invitation as well, but the demi-god was busy as always and had regretfully declined it.

Kurama wasn't certain what was going to happen at the picnic, but he knew Kuwabara had something special planned. At any rate, the way the sky was looking, he would be lucky if they even had the picnic . . . though Kuwabara definitely seemed determined to go through with it.

The phone rang, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Kurama!" It was Yusuke.

"Do you expect us all to _sit in the rain_ and have a picnic?" he demanded.

"You have to come, Yusuke," he said firmly. "Kuwabara has something special planned for Yukina, and _everyone_ has to be there. He's counting on you." He heard Yusuke's "ch" of frustration and disgust. "For that matter, so is Yukina."

Yusuke sighed. It was much more difficult for him to let Yukina down, and Kurama knew it. Sneaky bastard.

"Are Keiko and Botan at your house? They have to come, too."

Another sigh. "All right. I don't think Yukina's going to see anything romantic in getting soaked, though. If you ask me, Kuwabara's finally cracked."

"I would agree," another voice said contemptuously.

Kurama spun around, still holding the phone to his ear. Hiei was standing next to him.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked. "Is someone there with you?"

"Hiei," said Kurama. "Look, Yusuke, I have to go. Make sure that everyone shows up, okay? Okay, bye." He hung up.

"You have to admit Yusuke has a point," Hiei advanced. "Even that idiot must be able to tell that it's going to rain, and frankly, that doesn't seem like a very good setting for a date. You should realize that, Kurama."

Kurama pressed his lips together into a thin line. "It's just one of those sudden summer showers. Those are usually over fairly quickly."

Hiei snorted. "Supposing that we do go through with this, what is the point? What do we do?"

"That should be fairly obvious," Kurama replied sharply. His patience was wearing thin, what with Hiei's snide remarks, and Kuwabara's mysterious plans and stubbornness. "We'll eat lunch and make small talk."

Hiei snorted again, but Kurama didn't expect that the idea of making small talk would ever appeal to him. "Where's the lunch, then?"

"I didn't make it. Kuwabara did, with some help from Shizuru."

Hiei opened his mouth, predictably for another cutting retort, but then Yukina entered the room.

"It's going to rain," she said worriedly.

"It'll be all right," Kurama said, smiling bravely. He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly time. They're not coming to the temple. Yusuke and the others will be heading straight to the hill. We should go."

The three of them walked outside, but as soon as they did, fat drops began splattering on the ground. Hiei cast a dark look at Kurama, which he pointedly ignored. Oh. This was looking worse than he thought it'd be.

"I still think we should call it off," Hiei scoffed, looking at the shimmering rain and gray sky with distaste.

Yukina spoke up before Kurama could say anything.

"No, please don't let us down, Hiei."

Hiei twitched. He couldn't refuse Yukina anything. "Fine," he said flatly. "Do you have any umbrellas?"

"Actually, I'm not sure where they are," Kurama confessed. He reached into his hair. "But we'll be much better off with these."

At his touch, the three seeds he had pulled from his hair sprouted into huge daisy-like flowers, with multiple overlapping layers of broad petals. The thick stems served as handles. All in all, they were very good umbrella substitutes.

They went out to the hill in question, each clutching a Makai daisy. About ten minutes after they got there, Yusuke and the girls dashed over.

The rain was, as Kurama correctly surmised, an abrupt summer shower that ended right after Yusuke's party arrived. As the sky cleared to become a translucent pale blue, Kuwabara showed up, holding a large picnic basket; alongside Shizuru, who likewise held a bundle.

"About time," Hiei muttered.

"Sorry, everyone," Kuwabara apologized. "But I couldn't move the date, and well, it's not so bad after all, is it?"

Shizuru's bundle turned out to be a thick checkered cloth, which she spread out over the ground. They all settled themselves obligingly on it. Kuwabara began pulling containers out of the picnic basket and placing them on the cloth, naming them as he went.

"This is sushi . . . here's the rice . . . sodas . . . teriyaki . . . noodles . . . deviled eggs . . . cake . . . oh, and here's salmon. I cooked it especially for you, Yukina, because it's what you ate on our first date." He looked earnestly at her.

"Oh, Kazuma . . ." She nibbled at it. "It tastes even better than the one in the restaurant!"

Yusuke's eyebrows had shot up into his hairline. "Did you really make all this, Kuwabara?"

"Uh, well, I had a little help from Shizuru."

"_Very_ little help," Shizuru said amusedly. "He spent the week before this preparing all these different dishes, mostly by himself."

Yusuke whistled softly.

"Now, why can't you be like that?" Keiko asked accusingly. Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"Who would have thought our Kuwabara could be so accomplished?" Botan chimed in. She remembered when Kuwabara had proposed to her, and she thought it was immensely sweet that he was now courting Yukina.

Everyone tore into the food with great gusto. Hiei grudgingly conceded that it was "edible" and ended up eating more than most of them.

"Look, there's a rainbow!" Botan pointed over the mountains, which were beyond the forest in front of their hill.

"See, it wasn't such a bad idea to come out in the rain after all," Yukina said mildly, smiling at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hn."

They chatted pleasantly; no one could recall the last time they had had so much fun together.

"So, Hiei," Yusuke asked, stuffing his mouth with deviled egg, yolk all over his upper lip, "what have you been doing in Makai?"

"He hasn't had much to do, considering the amount of time he's been lurking around the temple and pestering me," Kurama murmured blandly, an innocent look on his face.

Hiei shot a venomous glare at Kurama.

"I expect he'd be doing the usual, though, what little time he does spend there . . . picking up lost humans, holding tedious meetings with other officials and noblemen . . . screwing Mukuro . . ."

Yusuke nearly choked on his egg, he was laughing so much. Keiko thumped him fiercely on the back, shouting, "Serves you right for putting so much in your mouth, you greedy pig!"

Hiei spat out all the soda he had just drank, and his face was unaccountably red. "I – never – with Mukuro -,"

"Ooh, someone's blushing!" Botan teased.

But perhaps the best remark was made by Yukina: "Oh, Hiei-san – is it love?"

The innocence of her question sent everyone else into hysterics.

Hiei stood up. "I don't have to take this," he hissed.

"Leaving, Hiei?" Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sensitive. Sit down."

"Hiei -," Yukina began, understanding that she had somehow hurt her brother.

But it was Kuwabara who came to the rescue. "There wasn't any harm meant. Don't go – please – Hiei."

Hiei looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. Very likely Kuwabara had never addressed him so politely before.

"Very well," he ground out, and sat down with ill grace.

There would have been an awkward tension, except that Yukina immediately broke it by crying and pointing, "Look, there's an airplane writing something!"

Ever since Kurama had explained to her that the reason why some airplanes left trails in the sky was because water vapor crystallized on the tail end of their gases, Yukina had been fascinated by the phenomenon. It was a mirror of her own ice-writing abilities.

The airplane looped and soared underneath the rainbow, so that its words were framed by the colorful bands.

"What does it say?" Yusuke asked. He stood up to get a better view, and everyone followed suit.

They all watched, enthralled for several minutes, until Yukina exclaimed, "It says, 'I love you, Yukina'!"

All fell quiet. Everyone grinned at Kuwabara.

"So _that_ was why you had to have us here this morning," Kurama remarked.

"I'd already hired the guy for this time," Kuwabara said, who had walked out quite a distance to ascertain that the pilot was doing a good job, and that his money hadn't been wasted. "I couldn't back out."

Keiko muttered something to Yusuke about "never as romantic as that."

Everyone, including Hiei, looked at Kuwabara, considerably impressed.

"You put so much thought and effort into this," Botan marveled.

"Thanks," he said. But he only had eyes for Yukina.

She walked over to him slowly. No one said anything, but all of them smiled as they watched her approach – even Hiei.

"I think I know what love is."

She reached up on tiptoe to kiss him; they overbalanced and fell, she on top of him. They lay kissing on the rain-soaked grass, in the fresh damp air, under the open sky.

When they broke apart, Kuwabara looked up at Yukina, both of them smiling and slightly breathless. His heart sang.

"Yeah, I think you do."

_finis_

A/N: I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings. I rarely write multi-chaptered fics, but I found this really rewarding. I hope everyone liked it!

I have never yet encountered an author who didn't like reviews. Including myself.


End file.
